1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of arranging alignment marks for use in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, particularly for use in aligning alignment marks on a wafer of the semiconductor device.
2. Prior Art
There are many processes which require alignment of alignment marks on a wafer in the manufacturing of a semiconductor device. For example, in the case of forming a film on the wafer and then forming a given pattern on the thus formed film, a reticle, having an original image of a pattern, and the wafer are accurately aligned with each other, and thereafter the image or pattern on the reticle is exposed on the film. Such an alignment is performed by aligning an alignment mark on the reticle with an alignment mark on the wafer.
Such an alignment mark on the wafer is frequently formed on a scribing line. The scribing line is a cutting portion when a plurality of semiconductor devices formed on the wafer are individually cut off in pieces.